Baby Drama
by thlove
Summary: It's not what you think. Hermione's pregnant, Ron's the dad. Watch for temper!
1. Chapter 1

So, in my continuing timeline, this is a few years after Ron and Hermione are married, so a few 'years' since my last story. It gets better after the italicized words. Promise! Love you!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

_"I HATE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs. Her husband stared at her, wondering what he could have done this time, seeing as he had just walked in the door. He put his bag and coat down on the table and walked towards his emotional wife. As much as he usually found her angry sexy, he wanted to know what he could do to make her calmer, since she seemed in danger of rupturing an artery._

_"Love, what-" He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, bodily pushing him away from her._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ron lifted his hands, palms out, as a sign of peace._

_"Okay, Love. Can you tell me what I've done?" Hermione took a deep breath, but seemed no calmer. When she spoke, it was in a quieter tone, but still full of the same amount of venom._

_"What have you done?" She advanced on her husband, as he backed up cautiously. "I'm carrying your demon seed! I spent all of the last three mornings throwing up, which you would know if you hadn't left for the past few days! I'm achy and tired, and I have to pee ALL THE TIME!" Ron froze where he was. Had she really said what he'd thought she'd said?_

_"Mione? We're having a baby?" Hermione did not soften at the joy in the man's voice. He wasn't her husband any more. He had left, so she would too._

_"Yes, I'm having a baby." She picked up one of the only books Ron owned and threw it at him, clipping his shoulder. "And you are NOT going to be part of my babies life!" With that final parting remark Hermione apparated out of Ronald Weasley's life, forever._

Ron Weasley sat up in bed, horrified at the nightmare that he had just had. He reached over too feel for his wife, the woman he loved, and saw that she was safe, and was not, in fact pregnant, mad at him, going through violent mood swings, and leaving him. His wife was curled up against him and he fell back into sleep, this time, peacefully. It was still early when he woke up again. Hermione had left their bed for some reason. He waited patiently for her to come back, but after ten minutes, decided to go look for her. He found her kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, retching. Alarmed, he ran over and held her hair out of the way. When she was done she got up and brushed her teeth. Ron led her back to bed, got her settled and ran to the kitchen to get her a Sprite and some saltines. His mum always said that it helped with an upset stomach.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said nibbling on the crackers. Ron rubbed her back soothingly, worried that his best friend was seriously ill. Hermione never threw up.

"Should I take you to St. Mungo's love?" Hermione smiled weakly at Ron, and shook her head.

"I have another theory as to why I just tossed my dinner." Ron looked at her speculatively, worry still tinging his brow. "I think that maybe, a certain someone is making me feel this way." Hermione smiled as her husband froze, then looked down at her tummy.

"Really?" Hermione nodded.

"My period should have been a few days ago. I was going to tell you today, if I didn't get it." Ron whooped loudly and hugged his wife, kissing her passionately, laying her down beneath him, crushing her gently under his weight. Suddenly, he stiffened, and pushed himself off of her.

"Shit, I didn't hurt the baby did I?" Ron looked so concerned that Hermione just had to laugh as she tried to pull him back down on top of her. He wouldn't budge. She sighed as she saw his mind working, apparently thinking of not being able to touch his wife while waiting for the baby.

"Love, you're fine. We can make love while I'm pregnant." Ron looked skeptical at first, so Hermione elaborated. "As long as we aren't too terribly rough, like hanging me from the ceiling for instance, it'll be fine. Once I start getting big I can't lie on my back for long periods of time, but we can have sex other ways." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows similarly to how Ron did. Ron looked shocked, then pleased and relieved.

"Good. Blimey, I was just considering trying to go nine months without you, and bloody hell, I wouldn't make it." Hermione laughed again as Ron lowered himself, carefully, on top of her again. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, and they made love together, their joy and love for each other leaking into their cries. As Ron drove Hermione to her last climax, she screamed out.

"Ron! I love you so much!"

"God Mione! I love you too! So much! And our baby!" With that final shout, and thoughts of their new baby in their heads, Ron and Hermione came together. As they lay together in bliss, Ron rubbed her stomach. "I'm glad we're having a baby love." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Can you promise me one thing though?" Hermione raised her head to look at her husband.

"Anything Ron. Absolutely anything." Hermione noticed that Ron looked really nervous.

"Promise that if you go into crazy mood swings that I don't understand, 'cause I'm a bloke, and bloody slow at times, that you won't hurt me too bad, or leave me?" Hermione giggled slightly, and kissed her husband's nose.

"Silly man. I would never leave you. Do you not know how very much I love you?" Ron didn't look reassured by this, and Hermione grew serious. "Love? Why are you asking this of me? What happened"

"I had a nightmare." Ron snuggled his head into the crook of his love's neck as he related the dream that had made him so worried. Hermione understood. She had had nightmares of him leaving her. She ran her hands through his hair, catching the strands to pull his face up to hers.

"Ron, I have loved you for so long, I don't know what I would do without you. I think that I might just stop existing completely. I promise, though. Just to make you feel better. Goose." Hermione smiled lovingly at her husband, and Ron looked relieved. He finally seemed to get it through his exceptionally thick skull that his wife would not leave him. The couple huddled together in the light of the new day, secure in the knowledge that together they were starting a family. Their family. A family that would stay together, no matter how many bad dreams either of them had.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

The first few months of Hermione's pregnancy were hard on both of us. For Hermione it was because she had terrible morning sickness that refused to happen only in the morning, for me because I worried about how often my wife threw up. I worried that she and the baby would starve, so I took her to St. Mungo's at least once a week. I made them test her, so that we would know if she and the baby were both staying healthy. After the first month, we stopped going so much, since a nurse taught me how to do the spell. She felt bad that I was paying for so many trips to the hospital, and thought it was sweet that I cared so much about my wife. Every time we tested, Hermione and the baby were healthy. Hermione was also rather frustrated with me, seeing as I wouldn't let her do a lot of the things that she was accustomed to doing, like walking up and down the stairs to our flat. I also made sure that she didn't strain herself while doing laundry and cooking and such, making her sit on a stool if I caught her standing for more than ten minutes. By her second month she was _very_ upset with me.

"Goodness, Ronald! At this rate, by the time the baby's born, you'll have me in a wheel chair!" I considered that thought, and decided that would be a good idea. Why hadn't I though of that?

"Smart thinking, love. I'll try to find one tomorrow." Hermione growled at me, and wrapped her arms around her slightly protruding stomach.

"Ronald, you are being ridiculous! Ginny doesn't have to put up with this!" I looked at my wife and opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "And don't you dare tell me not to yell! We haven't had a good row in weeks! You won't touch me more than to give me a good night kiss. Where the hell did my passionate husband go? The one who was always begging me to have a quickie between classes, at your parents house, at my parents house, hell at Harry and Ginny's house?" I pulled my love into a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Love, I want you. You know I do. I don't wanna hurt the baby." She melted against me.

"The healer told you it was fine if we had sex." She reminded me. I felt a shiver go down my back, and I decided I had to tell her another part of the reason that the sex had been missing between us for the past two months.

"It feels like... Like the baby can see us." I finished quickly, and blushed. Hermione looked at me, a bit shocked. She started laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to sit down and clutch her stomach. "What?" I defended myself. "Harry said he feels the same. I worry I'm gonna poke our baby's eye out before we even have them." Hermione just laughed harder. I waited silently for her to get control of herself.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't realize you felt that way." Hermione said once she had finished laughing. She walked over to one of the many bookshelves in our house, and pulled down a book, bringing it over to me as she flipped through the pages. "Here it is!" She turned so that we could both read, and showed me a chart of a baby's development. "Ron, see how the baby's head is up? The baby doesn't rotate until right before I have them. Even when the baby does rotate, though,you can't touch the baby. My cervix stops you from coming anywhere near it. Furthermore, the baby can't see. Well, it has eyes," She pointed to a picture of a baby with little eyes and such, "But it can't see though the membrane surrounding it's face to see anything in detail." I felt like it was a court case my wife was presenting, pointing out the evidence piece by piece in the most logical way. I see why she wins most of her court cases.

"I see." I said, studying the pictures for a minute more. I looked up at Hermione's begging eyes and gave in. "Then what are we doing dressed, still? I've been without you for near on two months." Hermione broke into a huge grin, and started stripping her clothes off her body as quick as possible. Once we were both naked I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom, kissing her the whole way. As I laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, she groaned.

"Oh gosh, Ron! It's been torture going without this!" I kissed my wife into silence. After a few minutes of heavy necking, we broke apart.

"I know, love. Been jacking off so much, I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts, in my four poster bed, jerking off to memories of you, and a stolen pair of panties." Hermione looked up at me shocked, and I froze. I hadn't meant to tell her that.

"How on earth did you steal a pair of..." She trailed off, realizing exactly when I had gotten a pair. "Seriously? You're why I lost my one pair of nice underwear 5th year at Christmas?" I felt a bit ashamed.

"Mum had me doing laundry, thinking it was just a set of towels, but I found that pair of red and gold lacy nothings, and knew that they weren't Ginny's; mum wouldn't let her have them, I'm sure, so she would have been washing them in secret if she had. That meant they were yours." My love smiled down at me, having flipped our spots, since she wasn't suppose to be on her back for long periods of time. "I knew it was wrong Mione, but I swear, the idea of you wearing those got me though many a night when jealousy and sadness made my life hard." She stroked my cheek softly and kissed me.

"I don't mind. I had worried that Fred and George had found them, and were going to use them to embarrass me." She smirked at me and wiggled her center against my erection. I groaned, and ground myself against her. I kissed my wife again, and we went back to our previous activities. Hermione and I were both more than ready, so I slid into her smoothly as she dropped down on me, and she moaned my name loudly. Her breasts were extra sensitive because of the pregnancy, and as she rode me I toyed with them with one hand, while rubbing her clit with the other. I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I really needed to pull out all the stops and make sure Hermione came. After less than ten minutes she came, writhing on top of me, as I lifted her up and down on me a few more times, then exploded as well. We lay together, basking in the afterglow.

"I love you Ron." Hermione whispered after we had caught our breath. I felt her pull the covers up over her body, getting ready to go to sleep, even though it was only eight.

"What do you think you're doing Mione?" I asked, faking outrage. Hermione cracked one eye and looked at me.

"I'm snuggling in bed with my husband after an amazing shag that was long overdo. I'm going to sleep, and obscenely early in the morning, I'm going to wake you up again for more sex." She closed her eyes again. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of her. "Ron!" She squealed as I flipped her over.

"While I agree with the waking up obscenely early in the morning to shag again thing, I'm not anywhere near done with you, love. I've been holding out for near on two months. Now I've got that many regular hard on's that I would usually get, plus the spontaneous ones caused by the thoughts of you being pregnant with our child to take care of." I helped Hermione raise herself to her hands and knees, and slowly stroked her clit. She had heard that oral sex could be harmful to the baby, so I'd stopped one of my favorite activities, but fingering her was allowed. I worked her over, determined to get one more orgasm out of her before we went at it again. When she did, her arms and legs shook, and she almost collapsed. I kissed her softly, let her calm down again, then continued making up for my two months of stupidness all night. _'Good thing tomorrow is Friday.'_ I thought. _'We can call out of work, and I can keep her in bed all weekend.'_ Which was exactly what I did.

* * *

*I continued my story, just like a couple of you asked me to. I'm thinking two or three more chapters while Hermione is pregnant, and then one after they have their healthy little girl. Thanks for reading!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

By the time I reached my second trimester, the morning sickness stopped. I was glad. I extremely disliked throwing up. Ron had stopped testing that stupid spell on me, and we were having sex again. Well, our sex life actually increased. I was usually ready and willing whenever Ron was, but goodness, Ron was randy all the time. At first, I thought he was just making up for lost time, but I soon realized that the number of times a day we were together was not dropping.

It could start with something as random as me touching my stomach, or someone asking me how the baby was doing, or Ron just looking at my stomach, and suddenly we were going to the bedroom, or any other place we could be alone. It was always due to the fact that I was pregnant with his baby. I figured it out one day, when after making love, he was stroking my stomach, and talking to our baby, saying how happy he was that we were going to have them joining our family, and he started to get hard again. I found it rather funny.

One day, he came by to watch a case I was arguing. I had made a comment about the crime of the defendant.

"Dr. Whittiker, how would you describe the attack of Mr. Frent against Grindert?"

"I would say that the attack was unnecessarily cruel." The expert witness stated.

"I looked at the crime scene pictures, and I have to say that I personally felt like throwing up after I saw the atrocities committed to the Goblin's body. What was your reaction?"

"Objection, Your Honors. Mrs. Weasley has no right to interject her opinion of the crime, and her ill feelings could simply be caused by the pregnancy that is clearly making her emotionally attached." The defending attorney had shouted at the Wizenagmot. I heard a small gasp behind me, and I knew it came from Ron. He loved to see me argue, and to have someone mention my baby as well I, was sure that we would be having a very busy night.

"I believe that Mrs. Weasley's pregnancy has nothing to do with her feelings toward the case." Kingsley said mildly. "We understand your objection, though. Mrs. Weasley, please refrain from interjecting your opinions." I nodded my head and continued on with the case. I rested one of my hands on my stomach almost the entire time court was in session, since I had a definite bump now, and was rather protective of my little baby.

Once court had let out, I began gathering my things. Ron came up behind me. I wasn't expecting him to be so close, so I turned to look at him. He pressed his groin into my hip and his eyes were full of lust. I gasped quietly, and let him gather my files, and quickly walk me to my office. As soon as we were in, he closed the door, set a locking charm and silencing spell, and began stripping me of my clothes.

"Oh, Ron!" I moaned, as he ducked his head kiss my breasts. They were so sensitive that sometimes, if I was wound tight enough, Ron could make me come from that alone. Apparently, that day was a time that I was wound up enough. After a few minutes of serious breast play, I came hard, still wearing my skirt and undergarments. He stripped us of our clothes quickly after that, and was soon buried inside of me, with me leaning over my desk.

"So... hot... Mione... Love you... So much..." Ron spoke as he thrust into me. I couldn't talk, just take what he was giving me, and feeling complete. When we were done, Ron cleaned us up, and got us dressed again. I would have helped, but I was too worn out from the amazing orgasm he had given me. As Ron pulled me into his lap in my chair, I felt something that shouldn't be physically possible for at least ten more minutes.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask jokingly. Ron grins at me, unashamed.

"I can't help it. You look so sexy pregnant. You absolutely glow." I blushed under his gaze.

"I love you." I reminded him, as I snuggled deeper into his chest. I knew that we would have very few minutes alone, after the initial half hour that my secretary always covered for us. Far too soon, there was a knock on the door. Ron kissed me, then lifted us out of the chair, and placed me on my feet.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight to cure this hard on." Ron said. I blushed softly, and looked lovingly at my husband.

"I promise we'll get it... taken care of." I wiggled my eye brows, and Ron laughed, took the spells off my office and opened the door. Harry was standing there. I smiled at my best friend, and moved forward to hug him.

"Figured I'd find you here, since court got out, near on an hour ago." Harry winked at me, before turning to Ron. "I've got a raid tonight, and I don't want Ginny and James to be alone tonight. Can she stay at your flat if she doesn't want to stay at the Burrow?" Harry glanced at me with a smirk on his face, and I knew that Ron was glaring at Harry.

"Mate, I can't... y'know, while my sister and your kid are in our house!" Harry laughed heartily.

"Ron, your sister's pregnant for the second time, and your thinking about the fact that you can't have six goes a night with your wife for one night? Mate, just let them stay over." I knew Ron would pout about it, but I didn't see Ginny nearly enough, now that we were both pregnant, and she already had James to drag along places.

"We'd love for her to stay. Just remind her that we don't have diapers or a crib yet, so she'll need to bring something for James." I gave Harry a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Cheers Hermione." Harry left, closing the door behind himself.

"Why'd he ask me at all? He knows that I'm helpless to deny you of what you want." Ron remarked as he pulled me into a hug. I giggled.

"It's so that you feel like you have some control." I smiled up at him, then broke our embrace to gather my things. It was almost time to go home, and I grabbed all the things I would need for finishing work tonight. It seemed I might actually get it done tonight. Ron and I headed home via floo, since apparation was not safe for pregnant women. When we got there, Ron threw our stuff onto the floor, and carried me to our room. I flailed my legs the whole way, knowing what he wanted.

"Mione, I need you at least once more tonight. Please, love?" Ron pouted at me, and I caved. I was perpetually sore now, from all the sex, but I didn't mind. I loved sex with my husband far to much to ask him to stop. We stripped out of our clothes, and fell together on the bed. Ron rolled us so that I was on top, and began fingering me softly, getting me ready and wet. Soon, I was ready, and I dropped slowly down onto Ron's length. Ron groaned out my name, and I moved up and down on him, gaining speed. After only a few minutes, I knew Ron was close, so her started rubbing my clit while tweaking my nipples. The dual assault sent me over, bringing Ron with me. We lay together in afterglow bliss until we heard the telltale whoosh of floo. Ron got dressed quickly, leaving me to dress at a slower pace. Not two minutes after I got enough basics on that I was decent, James was making his way into the bedroom.

"Hi Aunt Hermione!" James attempted to say in his cute little two year old speak. I pulled on a sweater, then crouched down to pick him up. We walked out into the living room together, Ron taking James from me when I got close, so that I could hug Ginny and Harry. Ginny and I realized that two pregnant women hugging was kind of awkward. It caused us to break out in giggles at we leaned our upper bodies together over our pregnant bellies. Harry left shortly after, and the four of us set about making dinner. Actually, Ron made dinner, and told James he was helping by stirring things and putting other stuff in pots, giving Ginny and I a chance to catch up. We had a nice, calm evening, and we all headed to bed rather early. Ginny and James were set up in the second room of our flat, soon to be our baby's room.

That night, as Ron and I got ready for bed, Ron was touching me a lot in very non-sexual ways. Every time he passed me there was a kiss, or a hug or a touch, or a tickle. Ron and I used to touch all the time in private, but now now all of our intimacy came from sex, if we were alone. I realized that I liked my husband both ways. A sex maniac who was _really_ turned on by the sight of my pregnant body, and the man who loved me _before_ I was pregnant, and who would love me afterwards. The man who I had fallen in love with. The man who had sweet things that he always did for me. As I kissed my husband goodnight, I whispered something in his ear.

"I love you. You know that you don't have to make love to me every night, right?" Ron laughed at this.

"If you hadn't noticed love, I really enjoy making love with you. I can tone it down a bit if you want, but I do very much enjoy fucking you." I laughed at this. He only used that word when he was feeling silly, knowing that I had been know to use it during sex, but didn't use it in normal conversations.

"I love fucking you too, Ron." We laughed together for a minute, and as the laughter faded, I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the most amazing man ever.

* * *

Not quite as amazing as I was hoping for. I'm not sure if I like it very much. I guess I'll have to decide after someone else reads it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! This chapter was not originally planned to be in my story. I didn't even think about having a baby shower. *Hits self on head and say stupid* I might have, as I got more into the story, but LizzWeasley asked me about it first. This chapter is dedicated to her!

Any of my other readers who have a request for something in my stories, send me a message, and I'll see if I can fit it in... I probably can, but I won't change a story totally just to make an idea work.

Love you all!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

My life was great. I was just about to hit the two week mark of when I would have my baby. Ron still had crazy hormones going on, but I found that my body was just as horny. Apparently it was a normal thing to happen in your third trimester. Hmm, maybe we should have told the healer what was going on... I'm fairly certain it wasn't normal.

"Surprise!" I jumped as I heard a houseful of people shouting at me. I looked at my husband, who was leading my waddling body into the Burrow. Ginny came to hug me first. I was then passed around from person to person. I heard lots of 'congratulations' and 'wow, you're close, yeah?' comments. I smiled and hugged everyone who was attending my surprise baby shower. We all spilled out into the yard, since it was a nice day, and there was no need for thirty people to be crammed into the Burrow, now that I had been surprised.

"Hi love." I felt my wonderful man wrap his arms around my belly. Randy man, I realized, not for the first time, as he pressed his erection into my backside. I laughed.

"Nothing we can do about that here Ron." I looked over my shoulder to see his pouting face.

"Are you serious? I'm suppose to attend a party dedicated to my beautiful wife and our baby, and we can't sneak off for some lovin'?" I laughed again, louder this time, and George and Angelina came over to see what was up.

"Hey. What're you doing to make our Hermione laugh? Did you whip it out?" Angelina and I burst out laughing, while Ron glared at his brother.

"Nice mate. Are you willing to measure?" George just laughed it off, as Fred came running at his father as fast as his three year old legs would carry him.

"DAD! Teddy told me if I wasn't good, and didn't listen to him, the Gypsy's would take me away!" Poor Fred looked near tears. "You wouldn't let them take me away, would you?" George crouched down, and looked at the child named after his other half.

"I will never let anyone take you from me, or your mother." George gave his son a hug. He had turned out to be a surprisingly gentle, understanding father. He treasured his children, Fred and two year old Roxanne. Harry had walked over during Fred's tattling. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and headed off to talk to his godson. After assurances from his father, Fred went back to playing. He ran right up to Teddy, in the middle of a lecture from Harry, and shouted at him.

"Daddy says that no one can take me. HAH!" And ran off before Teddy could chase after him. All the adults within hearing range laughed. Ron and I made our way over to talk to our parents, and find me a seat. I had to admit that pregnancy was really hard on your ankles. After a little while, Fleur started pulling out party games, like trying to figure out what was in each nappy by smell alone. Right after the games, cake was passed around, and Ron and I were forced to open our gifts. Many were really quite thoughtful. All of it was things that we hadn't even thought about getting, but realized we would need, like the changing table that our parents pooled to get us.

It was, all in all, a very nice baby shower, even though it lasted forever. I knew Ron felt the same way. The long, _long_, time was broken up by our... extra curricular activities during the party games. I had tried to do the nappy one, but found that the smells made me want to chuck. Ron took me inside to let me calm my stomach. After just a minute, I felt better. Once I did, I started dragging Ron up the stairs.

"Do you need to lie down, love?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I feel the need to find a bed." I said, still leading my husband to the stairs. I'd only made it up one step, before he caught on, and scooped me into his arms.

"Ron!" I looked at him, seriously worried that he'd hurt himself. "There are like six flights. Just let me walk." I leered at him. "I have plans for you that do NOT include a hernia." Ron just continued to walk up the stairs.

"Love, I'm more worried about how you'd get hurt, or tired out." He kissed me soundly on the lips and kept going up the stairs. By the top flight, he was panting a bit, but not nearly as much as I would have expected. We bumped our way into his old room, and Ron set me on the ground. He placed silencing spells and locking charms on the door so that no one would get in. We stripped each other of our clothes as quickly as was possible, taking into account that I had a big, ol' pregnant belly to work around. Ron fingered me as he lead me over to the bed. We lay on our sides, facing each other. We had found that this was our favorite way to make love while I was pregnant.

"Oh Ron!" I groaned out as he pressed on my clit, adding sensation to his fingering. I felt myself getting close, but I knew we were only going to have time for one orgasm, and I wanted that one with my husband inside of me. I grabbed his cock and started stroking. He froze in his ministrations, and raised his gaze to mine.

"Mione."

"Love, I need you... Now." Ron was more than willing to oblige. He pulled his fingers out from down under, and stuck them into his mouth. He let out a growl at the taste. I shuddered, and waited, ready for his entrance. He pressed into me slowly. We moan in unison, and Ron started pumping faster. I met him, thrust for thrust, and soon, we reached completion. We lied in bed together, savoring the alone time. Some of the last we would have before our beautiful baby was born.

"I'll always love you Mione." Ron stared deep into my eyes. I touched the side of his face softly.

"I have no doubts whatsoever." Ron smiled at me. "I love you too, you know."

"I know." We stayed like that staring deep into each others eyes. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Ron took off the silencing charms, and called out.

"What?" I heard Harry and Ginny chuckle on the other side of the door.

"It's time for cake. Your mum wants you two down there in five minutes, or she's coming up here to look for you herself." I heard the couple leave, and Ron dressed quickly, then started handing me articles of clothing, and helping me with things that had been causing me problems, since I couldn't reach my toes anymore. We made it downstairs in about ten minutes. The present opening and such ensued and after another hour or so of mingling, all the guests started leaving. By the time they were gone, I was ready for a nap. We bid goodbye to both our sets of parents, and made our way home, the beaded bag filled with all our present, shrunk down so they would fit.

Ron and I climbed into bed, fully clothed, and Ron placed our extra pillow between my knees. I snuggled back into my husband, sure that he would want another go around once I woke up again. I relaxed into the bed as he softly rubbed my stomach, and talked to the baby, as he had been know to do if we were alone.

"Hello baby. It's Daddy. Only about a fort night 'til you get to meet us." He chuckled softly, and I smiled, half asleep. "We're really excited." Ron's conversation was taking on more of a dream like quality the closer to sleep I got. I listened to it less, and felt his chest vibrations more. He must have thought I had fallen asleep, because he said something that really surprised me.

"Baby? I know that I'll love you a lot, and that Mummy will love you so very much too. We'll do our very best. I hope that you try your best to. That's all we'll ask." He leaned down to kiss my stomach. "I think I should tell you now, I left Mummy once. I know, I was stupid, and I regretted it the second I was alone. I just want you to know baby, that I'll never leave her again, and I'll definitely never leave you." I waited while he paused. I worried that he had caught me awake. I wanted to hear all of what he said, before I told him I had heard. He went back to talking.

"I'm smarter now. It may not seem like it, while you're growing up, baby, but I learned from my mistake. I thought... I thought she didn't love me. I loved her, but I thought she had something going with Uncle Harry. I know, Uncle Harry has Ginny, and always wanted Ginny, but the horcrux, it made my insecurities and fears seem so reasonable. Hermione, Mummy, she helped me past them though. She still does. Every time she tells me that she loves me. I love you very, very much baby. I can't wait until Mummy and I get to hold you in our arms." I felt Ron's smile as he kissed my neck. He stopped talking for real this time, and I tried to find the energy to tell him I was awake, that I was glad I helped him, that he helped me too, but sleep pulled me under.

When I woke up, it was about three in the afternoon, and Ron was snoring in my ear, his arm around my stomach. I knew that even though he was really loud in sleep, I wouldn't have it any other way. I lay silent for a few minutes, but the urge to pee overcame me, and I snuck out of bed. When I got back, Ron was waking up. It had been this way for us for years. If one of us left the bed, soon, the other would wake up.

"How was your nap, darling?" I asked, sitting on the bed with Ron.

"Good. How about your's?" I snuggled into my husband's shoulder.

"It was great." I remembered what he had said to our baby when he thought I was sleeping. I was about to bring it up, when he mentioned it.

"I know you were awake, Mione." I looked into his eyes. "I knew when your heartbeat sped up, and your breathing changed from slow to fast. I needed to say those things. I know the baby heard, but I wanted you to hear too. You do heal me Hermione. You are the very best medicine in the world." I kissed my husband softly.

"I'm glad. You are perfect for me. My perfect medicine as well. I would never be a tenth as happy with anyone else." We got slowly out of bed, and headed to the kitchen to make dinner. I knew, as I sat on a stool, chopping up vegetables, that we would always heal each other, from all kinds of pains. I figured that was good, that I had my own personal medicine. Especially since I felt contractions starting in my uterus and my water break.

* * *

I know, ANOTHER authors note. The gypsy thing? My friend told me that that's what her older sisters told her. I also tell my best friend's son that the gypsy's will take him home if he doesn't stay near me in the store. It's a bit mean, but it's a little funny. He's 2, and babbles a lot, but his favorite phrase after I mention gypsy's is "NO THANK YOU GYPIES!" (He can't say gypsy's.)


	5. Chapter 5

I'M BACK! YAHOO!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Oh Damn! Oh Shit! What do I do? I couldn't stop the running reel of worry as I lead my wife to the fireplace, so I could floo her to St. Mungo's. She was breathing normally at the moment, but just a few minutes ago when her water had broken and her contractions had started she had had hitched breathing. I couldn't take it. She was in pain! Hermione stopped me before I could lead her into the fireplace.

"Ron, I need to change." I looked at her, feeling as though she had gone crazy. She knew she was having a baby, right?

"Mione, we- and- the hospital-"

"Will wait Ronald. I am not going to the hospital wearing uncomfortable wet underwear." She started heading towards our room, and I had no choice but to follow her. Hermione had just made it in the door, when she froze again with contractions. She closed her eyes, and gripped my hand, but stayed silent. I rubbed her back and held her, wishing I could make her feel better. When the contractions passed, she looked at the clock. "Good. Ten minutes." She started stripping out of her clothes. "Ron. Ron!" I brought my attention back to her face, rather than her nearly bare lower half. Now was NOT the time to get a hard on.

"Yeah?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew me far too well.

"Go get my jammie pants and a clean pair of panties." I walked over to the dresser and pulled out her Griffindor pants, the ones she hadn't worn since we had started spending the night together. Mostly because I preferred her naked. Easier access. My inapropriate thoughts were knocked out of my head as Hermione grunted in pain. I ran over to her and soothed her through the contraction, then helped her dress in the items I had grabbed. As soon as she was ready, I walked her to the fireplace, grabbed her baby bag, which had been ready for only a few days, and had her go through the floo. I followed behind quickly. At St. Mungo's, the nurses who knew us from all our past trips smiled, then noticed the way Hermione held her stomach.

"Oh dear, Hermione, is it time?" Hermione nodded, and Jannie lead us to a wheel chair for Hermione. One of the other nurses handed me paperwork to fill out, and Hermione was wheeled away, me following. As Hermione was settled in a room with a few other women waiting to have babies as well, I filled out the paperwork. I answered the questions quickly, and set the paperwork aside. I looked at Mione, who waas staring at all the other women in the "waiting" room. She had this curious little smile on her face, as though something was making her really happy, even though contractions rocked through her body every few minutes.

"What Mione? What has you so happy?" I still felt a tinge of worry that Hermione would hate me when the real pain started. Dad said that Mum threatened him endlessly through all of our births. That all too real dream reverberated in my mind. I knew she wouldn't leave me, but did that mean she wouldn't hate me for a little while, while she felt pain? My lovely wife looked at me with soft eyes.

"I'm not special here." I tilted my head in confusion. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Of course you're special, love. Always." I figured reasuring her was my best option. Hermione froze for a moment, and began the shallow breathing that we had learned to get her through contractions. I hugged my wife closely, and she squeezed my hand tightly. When they were over, she let out a deep breath and continued speaking as if there had been no interruption.

"I mean that I'm not part of The Golden Trio right now... I'm just another woman in labor." She smiled happily. "I miss annonimity." I sat on the side of her cot. We cuddled together, talking softly to each other, going through the contractions together. It was interesting to watch the other women. Some had lots of people with them, some had just a few, one had no one, at the moment because her boyfriend was making a bathroom run. Some women were crying, some were yelling. One or two were completely silent. The only ones who seemed happy most of the time were Hermione, and the woman in the cot next to us. Gabby and her husband Eric were old hats at this. They had three kids already, and loved each one of them.

"As much as it hurts," Gabby told Hermione when she commented on her happy demeanor, "I know I'm going to bring another life into this world, and that is just the most amazing honor in the world." Hermione had a little bit of a shocked look on her face.

"I feel like that too!"Gabby and Hermione talked incessantly after that, not that I minded. I was glad that Mione was taking the labor so well. After five hours in the room, the nurse came in to tell Gabby that she was dialated 10 centemeters. Gabby had been there about two more hours than us, but warned Hermione that it would be quite a bit longer for her. Hermione and I waved goodbye, and watched as she was rolled out.

Hermione and I waited around in the room, not really making lots of conversation with anyone. Hermione's contractions were getting closer together, and judging by the look on her face, they were getting worse. By 5 in the morning, when we'd been there for 13 hours, I decided it was time to call in the reinforcements. You know, the ones who had been through this whole childbirth thing. I called my mother. She and dad were there within ten minutes. Mum soothed Hermione, and Dad grinned at me.

"Your parents will be here soon as well, dear." Mum told Hermione. "It's a bit more of a drive for them, but they'll be here long before the baby comes." Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced at me, looking terrified.

"They have a good two and a half hour drive, Molly." Hermione said.

"Well, dear, you said that you're only at four and a half centimeters after 13 hours? You need to hit ten. I'm guessing that you've got at least ten hours more." Well, Hell.

"TEN HOURS!" Hermione shrieked. All the people in the room with us jumped. Hermione's gaze flung to mine, and she reached for where her wand would normally be. I flinched slightly, and saw some satisfaction in her face.

"Hermione, you shouldn't yell." Dad said mildly. Hermione rounded on him, and Dad took an involuntary step back.

"I will yell if I want Arthur. I understand now why Ginny was so angry last time, and why Molly said that she nearly killed you with each of your kids, so don't tell me to do ANYTHING!" She was getting absolutely hysterical. Despite the danger to me, I sat on the side of my wife's bed and hugged her close.

"I'm really sorry Mione. You have no idea how bad I feel. This can be the last kid if you want. I promise. Just please, don't hate me." Hermione settled herself into my side, and hugged me.

"I don't hate you Ron. This just kinda sucks." The two of us stayed cuddled together, just holding on. Time seemed to pass quickly after Hermione's outburst. Her parents arrived, Harry and Ginny arrived, and various other family members, all coming at different intervals, and helping to take the pain off of Hermione's mind, for a little while at least. We were just hitting the 25 hour mark, an average time apparently, when the nurse, after another check on Hermione, decided that this was the home run. They wheeled her away, me following behind. Another hour of pushing, moaning and pain, we heard a cry. Hermione and I froze, me behind her, holding her while she pushed. We looked at the healer, and saw that she was cleaning our baby off. We waited for them to hand us our little bundle of joy. When they handed her to us, our little baby girl, I knew that Hermione thought it was so worth it. Her eyes were misted, and she looked so happy.

"Hello baby." Our little girl looked up at us, holding her together, me behind Hermione still, with my head on her shoulder. Our baby's cries quieted as she looked at us.

"She's smart." I told Mione.

"How do you know?" My love asked me, not taking her eyes off of our daughter.

"She recognizes her Mum and Dad already, and she's only a few minutes old." Hermione laughed, and I couldn't help but kiss her. "Thank you love." Hermione smiled at me.

"We both made the baby Ron." We gazed down at our little girl. "Ron,what should we name her?" Mione and I looked at each other. We hadn't really gone in depth about baby names. We had wanted to be surprised, so we hadn't settled.

"Annie would be a good name... Maybe." We looked at our baby. Annie didn't really fit.

"How about Ariana?" I glanced at our baby again. She was watching us in a peculiar way. Like she knew what we were talking about.

"That doesn't really fit either." Hermione sighed.

"No it doesn't." We stared at our baby again, and I was overcome with the need to kiss her. I leaned over Hermione's shoulder, and placed a kiss on our girl's forehead. Suddenly, she started squirming. No crying, just wiggling around. Alarmed, Hermione and I looked around for the healer, who was standing a bit away, watching. As suddenly as it had started, the wiggles stopped. Mione and I looked down to realize that our baby had dislodged her blanket. We looked at her exposed torso. I reached to cover her back up, but Hermione stopped me.

"Wait, Ron. Look." She pointed to our girl's left hip, right next to where her hand was laying. A rose shaped birth mark. Hermione and I exchanged a smile.

"Well, it looks like we have our name." I told Hermione. We smiled down at baby Rose. I chuckled. "See, she really is smart. She picked out her own name." Hermione, the healer and I all laughed together as little Rosie fell asleep in our arms.

* * *

So, one or two more chapters, of the family meeting Rosie, and then Rosie going home. I know that this chapter is kinda wordy, and may not be the best, but It's hard to fill 27 hours of labor. Isn't that crazy, that the average time is 24 hours? I think it's insane. Alright, next chapter hopefully tomorrow, maybe Saturday at the latest.


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

As Ron and Hermione held their new baby girl in their arms, nearly two hours after Rose was born, their families came in to see. The little family was so caught up in talking to baby Rosie, that they didn't hear them come in, and the group of nearly thirty quietly observed them. All wore soft smiles as they saw the couple with the baby they had wanted so badly.

"So Rosie," Ron said to Rose seriously while Hermione laughed, "You understand why it's so important that we hate the color maroon. It looks terrible on Daddy." Hermione began to hiccup, she was laughing so hard. Rosie watched her parents with open eyes. Their little baby girl seemed so entertained by her parents, and no way inclined to sleep just yet. Ron hadn't wanted to come out to talk after the baby was born, so the Healer came out, and told them the baby's name, and when they would be able to come see them.

"Ron, you can't tell Rosie to hate something, just because it's not flattering on you. I would never do that." Ron kissed his wife swiftly on the mouth, then swooped down to kiss his daughters' nose.

"That's because Mummy looks good in everything... Except maroon." Hermione playfully slapped Ron, and Rosie's eyes widened a bit. The new parents looked down at their daughter, worried that she would begin crying. The group watched with baited breath, hoping that it wasn't time to leave. Rosie's mouth opened up and-

"Burp." The group of Weasley's, Granger's and Potter's by the door began laughing, while the parents sighed in relief. The proud parents looked up from their baby, and smiled at the group.

"Hi. Nice timing," Ron said smiling at Rosie while he talked to everyone. He suddenly leaned closer to Rosie and talked in baby talk, "This little one just woke up. Yes she did!" Rosie stared up at her father's face, watching him. She had the brown eyes of her mother, with the same amount of intelligence and auburn fuzz covering her head. Not quite the Weasley ginger, but still pretty. Rosie glanced back and forth between her smiling parents, then began looking at all the other people in the room. You could see the slight shock on everyone's faces at the way she looked at them, as if she could already tell the difference between each one.

"This is your family Rosie." Hermione said. She began introducing everyone. Rose looked at them again, as they smiled at her.

"She's so smart." Ginny marveled, glancing at James and smiling. Harry bounced his one year old baby boy on his hip, watched his boy laugh and glanced at his best friends.

"Of course their baby's smart. Got bloody Hermione as her mom." The group laughed, except for Hermione and Rosie. Hermione had her trademark frown when the boys used bad language, and Rosie... Well, it looked like Rosie inherited something besides her mom's brown eyes and flawless skin. Harry stared at Rose as she appeared to frown at him. Hermione peaked at her baby and smiled smugly.

"See, Rosie knows better than to find your vulgarity amusing." Rosie looked up at her mum and smiled, just a little bit. Rosie wiggled so her hand was sticking out, and she wiggled it around. Ron and Hermione looked at where she was waving. She looked patiently at her parents, waiting for them to understand what she wanted. Hermione sighed and passed her over to Mrs. Granger. Here Mum, Rosie wants to meet her family." Mrs. Granger took the little bundle and began rocking her back and forth. Rosie stared at her grandma with a little smile on her face. She seemed content for a few minutes, then began to wiggle again. Annie Granger worked to keep a good hold on the squirming baby, and glanced at the happy parents.

"She want's to be passed, Annie." Rose stopped wiggling as soon as her dad spoke, looking at her grandmother expectantly. Annie passed Rose to the closest person to her. The pattern continued like that, Rosie content to be held by each person for a little bit, but making it clear when she was ready to move on. Everyone got a turn, except for James, although Rose insisted in her own way that she wanted to be close to James. Ginny held her, and Harry held James, and the cousins stared at each other. After her little stare down, Rosie started yawning, and the healer kicked everyone out. Ron and Hermione repossessed their child, and rocked her to sleep together. After she was asleep, the healer took her to the nursery area. Ron and Hermione snuggled together on the hospital bed, and dozed off, secure in the knowledge that they had the child they'd been trying for for almost three years.

* * *

*And so, my dears, we are but one more chapter away from the end of another story. Sad. This one was my baby. (Ba boom ch! Like a drum set? It was a joke. Get it?) Okay, lame jokes aside, I'm not certain what I think of this chapter. I've been sitting on it for almost a week. I think I like it. I know I like parts of it. I just feel like it's too short. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will hopefully be interesting. *Wink wink*


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Back to their house with the blue fence and red front door, Ron and Hermione came home after their hospital stay. Ron led the way, holding all the things neccessary for a baby, like diapers and blankets, while Hermione carried their little girl. Ron removed their wards and led the family in. Ron set everything down, and relieved his tired wife of their baby so she could take off her sweater. Rosie was sleeping, but Ron was talking to her anyway. Hermione tuned back into what Ron was saying and began to laugh. Ron looked over and frowned at his wife.

"I'm completely serious Hermione. If we don't start turning her off boys now, who knows where we'll be in 10 years? My little girl might get her first kiss!" Hermione laughed more. Ron walked away with his baby girl, continuing to talk. "Don't listen to Mummy, honey. She doesn't understand that you're Daddy's angel. You'll be good and stay away from those boys, won't you?" Rosie didn't even stir in her sleep. Ron sighed. "We'll work on this tomorrow Rosie." Hermione giggled quietly as she led her husband and child to the white room across the hall from theirs.

Ron and Hermione watched their baby sleep soundly in her white crib, with white blanket and white mobile. The couple looked around the room. Everything was prepaired for a baby, but in no way ready for their special little girl. The room was white, and as welcoming as a hospital. The couple exchanged a glance, and walked away from the room closing the door to Rosie's room, and setting a charm that would let them hear her anywhere in the house. As they walked hand in hand down the hall to the kitchen, Hermione spoke.

"We need to decorate. At least add some pink." Ron nodded his head.

"I was actually thinking that orange would be a good color for her room." Ron winced as his wife smacked him, but laughed with her as well. "Okay, pink. Maybe just a bit of orange. No don't hit me again woman! Hear me out." Hermione lowered her hand. "What if we painted orange and pink and blue flowers? Some red and yellow roses, real big, and then some smaller wildflowers?" Hermione looked thoughtfully at her husband and smiled.

"I think that would be wonderful Ron." Ron brightened at the complement. He hugged Hermione to him and gave her a deep kiss. The kiss lasted on and on until Hermione broke it, yawning. Ron chuckled and had Hermione sit. He made them each a sandwich, then they went to take a nap. They snuggled together in their bed, and settled into some much needed sleep. Much too soon, Rosie was crying out.

Ron and Hermione jolted awake and Ran to their daughter. Hermione picked her up, but seemed confused. The new parents stared at their bundle of joy wondering what they should be doing. Hermione walked over to the changing table and checked Rosies diaper. Hermione changed her efficiently, but she still cried. Hermione looked at Ron and he snapped his fingers.

"I bet she's hungry!" Ron smiled as though he had solved world hunger, as oppossed to why their baby was crying.

"Thank you Ron!" Hermione said sarcastically as she sat down in the rocking chair and fed their child. Ron had that bludger struck look on his face again. "What?" Hermione asked quietly when she caught her husband staring at her and Rosie in that wierd way that she never really understood. He gave that look sometimes when he thought she wasn't paying attention, and it freaked her out, like she was all he needed for happiness. It's a lot for one person to live up to. Ron shook himself out of it, and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I was just thinking about how awesome it is that we have her. A little genius to make our family grow." Hermione smiled softly, then sat in silence with Ron until Rosie stopped feeding. She burped, and stared sleepily at her parents. Together Ron and Hermione rocked their baby back to sleep. They placed her in her crib and Hermione pulled out her wand. She waved it and silently cast a spell to paint the room in Ron's vision. Rose Claire Weasley's room was officially a rainbow garden, envisioned by the first people to love had light blue walls with green grass. There were red and yellow roses the size of Ron's hand, and little multi-colored wildflowers among the grass. The crib changed to a soft pink color, and the mobile turned into a rainbow Noah's Ark theme. Ron and Hermione smiled at their sleeping baby and closed the door, ready to let their family grow like the flowers on Rose's walls. AN: So that's the end of it! I'm so sorry about taking forever to post this! I don't even blame any of you if you forgot all about the story. Also, something's wrong with the download part, so I'm not sure if the story is going to post correctly, but here's to hoping! Thank you to all of you who read! Thlove 


End file.
